A laryngoscope is a medical device that is used to position an endotracheal tube into a patient's trachea. In particular, a laryngoscope is used to expose a patient's aditus of the larynx thereby allowing the insertion of an endotracheal tube past the patient's vocal cords and into the patient's trachea. The insertion of an endotracheal tube provides an airway for ventilation and prevents foreign substances from entering the patient's trachea and lungs.
Two types of laryngoscopes are traditionally used by practitioners. The first type is generally called a MacIntosh blade. A MacIntosh blade is curved along its length and has a straight distal tip that is adapted to move the entire connecting tissue superior to the epiglottis of a patient to expose the aditus of the larynx. The second type of laryngoscope is generally called the Miller blade. The Miller blade is generally straight along its length and has a curved distal tip that is adapted to engage the epiglottis to expose the aditus of the larynx. The type of blade used depends on both the patient's anatomy and the preference of the practitioner. Accordingly, hospitals typically stock both types of blades in various sizes.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a multipurpose blade that is more effective and versatile than traditional blades.